It's the Small Stuff
by storyteller362
Summary: Elena goes to search for a special anniversary gift for Gabe for their first year married. What exactly can she dig up? Minor Isabel and Elena bonding. Reviews are appreciated!


**Summary: Elena seeks out the perfect anniversary present for Gabe.**

 **This is dedicated to** Lilac Shimmer. **I know this isn't your request (which I am working on), you did inspire me to write a new Gabelena fic so this goes to you and all the other Gabelena shippers! School sucks and I am a huge procrastinator but my stories will get done.**

 **Culture Note: The fan is in fact based on spanish fans. Which are really pretty if you've never seen them before.**

* * *

Elena sighed as she sat down next to her sister in the sewing room. For some reason both of them just ended up there. Well, Isabel just ended up with her. Elena had to get fitted for a new gown for all the baby fat she was losing. It had been three months since she had a baby.

"Hey Elena?" asked Isabel as she had purple cloth with silver trimmings being held up to her.

"Yea?" said Elena as she nodded at the combination. It was really pretty and the seamstresses just made the most fashionable dresses for her. It felt good to be up to date about some stuff like clothes. She agreed to the purple with the silver trim.

Isabel agreed to her own fabric as she turned back to her sister. "Why are you getting a new dress?"

"Well, I need some more post maternity gowns. Plus, it's been one year since Gabe and I got married. Figured that I'd do something special. I mean, abuela said that she'd watch the girls and…"

Elena had gotten pregnant during their engagement and they got married months earlier than planned. She got a little nervous at just how long it's been, everything's gone by so fast. She wanted to get Gabe something really special for their anniversary. Something that really showed that he was part of the family. Elena knew that he was going to give her something fantastic. He did some pretty fun things when they courted each other. Like riding on jaquins, horseback riding, fencing, all kinds of stuff like that.

"You don't care if I get a present for both you and Gabe do you?" asked Isabel looking at them.

Elena put her hand on her stomach as she pretended to think about it. Then she laughed a little. "Of course, I don't mind," she said as she was deciding between the golden and green fabric or the sunset orange. Then she looked at the seamstresses. "Can I get both?"

Lea laughed as she agreed with that before showing her another. Elena just fingered the cloth as she liked the way it felt against her skin. Then she rubbed her hand across her stomach. Hmm, she was thinking of a good gift for Gabe. She didn't have any idea unless… With that she turned to look at her sister with a small grin. Isabel would be the best person to ask about this.

"I'm not sure what a good gift for Gabe should be," she said as she frowned a little. It shouldn't be too hard but it was their first anniversary together as a married couple. She looked at her guitar that was still in here from the last time, for whatever reason she had it in the sewing room. "I mean this is the first time since we got married. I mean I could sing a song? Do you have any ideas?"

Elena went from eyeing her guitar to looking at her sister batting her eyes at Isabel.

"It's a sweet idea," said Isabel as she thought about it. "You could always set up a special dinner. Candle light, favorite meal, that kind of thing; although I'm not sure if Gabe is doing something like that already."

She thought about it as she really liked that idea. Isabel was great at thinking of gift ideas. Although she wanted to give him something that could be wrapped. She shook her head as Isabel frowned a little. She looked just as deep in thought as she was. What would be a good gift to give him?

Isabel finally spoke up. "Why don't you look in mami's journals to see what she gave papi?"

"Thanks Isa," said Elena as the seamstresses were done as she raced off. Isabel and the others shared a look with each other before Isabel got up on the podium to get her hem to go a bit longer.

Elena raced off to find her mother's journals. There had to be something in there that would be useful in some way. Hmm, maybe she could make something for Gabe. Chocolate maybe? Nah, that was more for foreign visitors. She turned into their room and pulled out the box from right next to her side of the bed. In the bottom left drawer sat the flowery box that she gingerly took out before leafing through the worn paper. She had spent many nights reading over what Queen Lucia had written.

She went to the date that was labeled anniversary. Then skimmed over the words as she looked for the word present.

About halfway down the page, Elena saw something of interest. That year Lucia had given Raul a frame of their vows. That was a sweet idea, she thought wondering if she could even remember hers. Hmm, she thought, as she wondered if she could give him something that they did together. Although what would that be…

A smile danced on her lips as she thought of some idea. Her eyes settle on a keepsake box wondering if something from her parents would be a good gift. It would sure make him feel more a part of the family. Carefully, she looked over at the trinkets trying to find something that would make a good gift.

Hmm, this and something else would be perfect as she rummaged around for something with meaning. Maybe something homemade would be nice. Then she saw something familiar as her fingers found the golden chain of her father's pocket watch. It had belonged in their family since it had been invented. She only smiled as she had a memory of that.

 _"Isabel, please don't take apart my pocket watch," said Raul as he caught up to the seven-year-old._

 _Elena caught it as Isabel passed by and raced off with her father chasing her now. The two girls laughed as King Raul laughed with them. They were trying their hardest to stay up past their bed time. Seeing his stern look Elena handed it back. Raul grabbed her and then Isabel as he carried them off to bed._

 _He put the pocket watch in his pocket as Elena smiled as her dad laid her down as they jumped on the bed some._

Grasping the chain and noticing that it just needed to be oiled and such to work. Happy, she went off to find something else to add to the gift. Then once she found that she dropped the watch off for Isabel to fix.

A couple of hours later, the gift was just about ready. All she had to do was just find Gabe as she went to look for him. They had hardly seen each other all day seeing as she had some meetings. Then he had his own meetings…

Quietly she sneaked into her daughter's bedroom. Iliana was sleeping peacefully as she adjusted the blanket that she had kicked off her. Then kissed her head before checking in on Mirabelle. She opened that door and stopped when she saw her abuela rocking her to sleep.

"She's fine Elena," said Luisa as the young queen went over and kissed Mirabelle. "Go and find Gabriel, I think he has a surprise for you."

He did have something special planned, she thought excited, before nodding.

"Gracias abuela."

"Try in the sun room," she said with a wink. Although by now it was dark she could picture the stars lighting up the sun room.

Smiling and shaking her head a little Elena headed down to the sunroom. She had on a simple mulberry colored dress with golden and silver flowers on it. Hopefully that was dressy enough. She bit her bottom lip as she reached for her present. Thankfully it hadn't fallen out of her pocket.

Opening the door she saw rose petals on the floor, candles lighting the room, and the night sky filled with stars through the windows. She could make out the waterfall as she took a rose from the nearby table. The door shut behind her as she saw Gabe.

"Happy anniversary," he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Eagerly she kissed back wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. His hands resting on her hips before they broke apart from each other.

Still holding her hand, he led her over to the table before holding out the chair for her. Elena smiled politely as she sat down. She put the rose she was holding in front of her plate. In front of her sat some of her abuela's tamales. Then her favorite dessert sitting there too, still warm.

"Oh wow, this looks fantastic Gabe," she said as she dug into the food. Gabe started to eat too as they finished their food together.

"It gets better," he said sounding oh so hopeful.

She giggled a little as both of them continued to eat until they were done. They talked a little about their day and the girls. They had done some pretty cute stuff lately.

"Now I have a special surprise for you," he said taking her hand Elena let him lead her outside.

Francisco and one of the guards were playing the guitar and viola. Still holding hands with Gabe he spun her around. They danced into the night as Elena rested her head against his chest. A small smile was on her face as he held her close and tight against his warm body. This felt fantastic, she thought, as Francisco gave her a smile. They didn't have to talk about anything as they swayed to the music.

"You look beautiful tonight under that moonlight," said Gabe whispering into her ear.

"You look simply just debonair," she said giggling a little.

They danced as the waterfall roared and moon just got higher and higher into the sky. "You know, I'd imagine what it would be like to wake up next to you," he admitted flushing a little. He looked cute with red tinted cheeks. "And I can't imagine not doing that anymore." He was stroking her cheek as Elena liked hearing the sweet things. "I love you Elena."

"I love you too," said Elena just as sweet before letting out a small laugh. "I think this is most romantic we've been in a while."

"I think it has." He laughed a little too before brushing a hair back and kissed her forehead. "I actually have a present for you."

"Oh really," she said as she spun him around this time and then dipping him. Which for some reason Gabe loved. "It just so happens that I have one for you too."

They stood up again before going back inside to their table. Francisco and his friend hustled back into the castle. Gabe had produced a bag with his present in it as Elena found her wrapped gift for him. The two looked at each other before silently agreeing that Elena would open hers first.

She took the bag and opened it as she gasped a little. First thing staring at her was a pretty robe in her favorite shade of red that felt nice and soft. Taking that out she found a fan made with turquoise lace with red and yellow jaquin print. Oh, that was beautiful, and it was her mother's traditional Avaloran fan.

"Gabe, I love these," she said throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back as she looked at her mother's fan. "Where…?"

"I found it cleaning one day and your abuela told me that it belonged to your mama. I thought you'd like it," he said wiping a stray hair from her face as he kissed her head. Then in a teasing tone he asked, "And I get a gift?"

She laughed as she got out her small box she had put two things inside. "Well, Gabe I have something for you," she said giving him the wrapped box in his favorite shade of red. Gabe looked at it before opening the present himself. The first thing he pulled out was a new leather sheath and then he pulled out the pocket watch. It was beautiful with a golden chain and a maruvian pattern on the outside. When he opened it the watch reading the correct time. There was even a small spot for a picture if he wanted one.

"That was papi's," she said with a soft smile. "Got it fixed for you to use. "

With that he leaned in and without saying anything kissed her long and passionate. She melted into the kiss as her hands went up into his hair. His hands went to her waist before breaking apart. Well they knew where this was going to head later tonight.

"Thank you for finding mami's fan," she said as they linked arms. "I remember her using that to sneak conversations with us during foreign visits. She'd give a funny commentary about some people."

"And you'll do that with the kids."

Laughing he opened their bedroom door for her as they went into their room. It was quiet and it was peaceful as they looked at each other. Gabe already had his dark indigo jacket on the chair. His tight white shirt highlighting those muscles.

Giving each other that look they kissed. Her back against the bed as she smiled into the kiss. This was a great anniversary with many more to come she hoped.


End file.
